Confucion y Satisfacción
by Portgas D. Monica
Summary: hay confuciones que te hacen llevar al placer y eso fue lo que le paso a Sasuke-kun-/¿Como que un vibrador? -No Sakura, la que no entiendes eres tu. bueno con intento de lemmon.


******Disclaimer:** Naruto y su respectiva trama no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro y con sus respectivos derechos reservados. Mis respetos al gran creador de Naruto.

**Aclaraciones:**

Sasusaku- dialogo.

_Sasusaku-pensamiento_

**Hola mundo yo aquí de nuevo pero esta vez con One-shot ...**

* * *

**Confusión**** y Satisfacción. **

Genial estoy aquí con el dobe de Naruto en el Ichikaru en vez de estar con mi novia Sakura, MI Sakura. Hmp aunque eso está más que claro para el tumulto de féminas de la aldea después de que ella prácticamente las manda lejos cada que se me acercan y también para esos estúpidos pervertidos que miran a Mi mujer, la madre de mis futuros hijos con esas cochinas y pervertidas miradas Tsk, nada mas de acordarme de eso me da tanta rabia que…

– Hey Teme, ¿te encuentras bien? - me pregunto el Dobe sacándome de mis asesinos pensamientos.

– Hmp, ¿qué te hace pensar que estoy mal? - le pregunte

– No sé, tal vez el hecho de la mueca de enojo y la mirada asesina. - me dijo Ironizando la oración.- ¿Qué? Apoco ¿Sakura chan ya te dijo que el cejotas le quiso robar un beso? - _¡¿Qué? ese maldito rarito me las va pagar._

– ¿Que dijiste Dobe? ¿Que el imbécil le quiso dar que a Sakura? - le pregunte al idiota que tengo como amigo.

– Y-yo em yo nada je-je-je.-_mentiroso._

– Mientes, te molería a golpes pero mejor iré a buscar Sakura. - le dije antes de partir a su búsqueda.

_Oh oh estoy en problemas.- _pensó el rubio viendo ir a su amigo enojado.

Esto es increíble ¿a dónde se pudo haber metido? Ya la busque en el hospital, en el departamento, No puede estar con Hinata ni Tenten porque están de misión con sus equipos. Así que la única que queda es Ino. Kami que tan difícil puede ser encontrar a una chica de cabello rosa con ojos jade y cuerpo envidiable con esas largas y cremosas piernas y un tras…Tsk, será mejor que la encuentra rápido.

Llego a la casa de Yamanaka pero cuando estaba por tocar escuche risas dentro Hmp sabía que ibas a estar aquí, estaba por interrumpir pero escuche _eso._

**De veras frentezota no sabía que Sasuke no te satisfacía, tendrás que comprarte un vibrador.**

_¡¿Qué? ¡¿Como esta eso de que no las satisfago? ¡¿Un vibrador? Hmp ¿Que no es ella la que implora por mas?, muy bien Sakura, hoy vas a llorar implorando mas.- pensé antes de irme._

**(Fin Pov Sasuke).**

**(Pov Sakura).**

Uff, siempre que vengo de con la cerda termino igual de estresada, aunque su idea de un vibrador no está mal, esas maquinitas de masaje con vibrador son muy buenas, le diré a Sasuke a ver qué opina, yo creo que dirá que si porque siempre que le digo que me de masaje se hace el desentendido, nunca me satisface con eso, y luego el muy cretino me dice que no lo necesito, Sasuke-baka, ¿no sabe que una se tensa mucho en el hospital?

– Que raro ¿porque estará tan obscuro? ¡Sasuke!. - grite, al no recibir respuesta decidí ir a nuestra habitación…-¿he? Qué raro tampoco está aquí, bueno aprovechare que no está para tomar un baño.

Unos minutos más tardes…

– Genial esto si son buenos baños. - aun con toalla sobre mi cuerpo fui en búsqueda de mi crema corporal pero ¡oh Sorpresa! no estaba. Es raro yo siempre dejo las cosas en su lugar.

– ¿Buscas algo Sa-ku-ra? me dijo una voz tras de mi aunque no se necesito voltear para saber quién es.

– Sasuke, ¿sabes donde deje mi crema?, es la que me regalaste hace unas semanas.

– Hmp. - me contesto. Ok este está raro.

– Que pasa Sasuke kun ocurre algo. - le pregunte algo cohibida por su mirada, esa que tenia arrogancia mezclada con enojo y deseo.

– Hmp si ocurre algo. - me hablo poniéndose atrás de mi y pasando su mano por mi cintura a lo que mi cuerpo reacciono con escalofríos provocado por el deseo.

– A-a sí, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?- hable con voz entrecortada reprimiendo mi jadeo con mucha dificultad.

– Veras, cierta chica pelirrosa le dijo a una de sus amigas que no la satisfago ¿he?-me dijo metiendo mano a mi cuerpo en partes muy sensibles a lo que yo gemí de sorpresa y excitación.

– D-de que ha-blas Sa-suke.-le pregunte sumamente acalorada y completamente excitada.

– Hablo del hecho de que quieres comprar un vibrador.-me dijo con enojo, ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo demonios sabe eso? ... Espera un momento.

– ¿E-so que tie-ne de ma-lo?- pregunte difícilmente por mis jadeos

– ¿Que tiene de malo? Todo tiene de malo Sakura, si quieres placer para eso estoy yo, no ese cochino vibrador.-No entiendo que le molesta es solo un masajeador…¡oh dios! el está pensando en ese tipo de vibrador.

– Por kami Sasuke, no entiendes que.-Pero no me dejo terminar.

**(Fin pov Sakura).**

**(Pov Sasuke).**

- No Sakura, la que no entiendes eres tu.-Le dije igual o más excitado que ella al mismo tiempo que le arrancaba la ropa sin mucha delicadeza. - Entiende que cada parte de tu cuerpo es mío y nada ni nadie tiene el derecho de tocarte.-le dije exigente y algo enojado al recordar lo que me dijo Naruto.

- ¡Ah! Sasuke. - gimió mi nombre al pasar mi lengua por su cuello saboreando lentamente su sabor.

Lleve mi mano a su cálido centro, pude ver que estaba mojada…

- Tan húmeda… tan lista… esto es por mí, y para mi ¿No es así Sakura?—le dije con voz ronca y posesiva al mismo tiempo que jadeaba y sacaba mi miembro de su confinamiento.

- Solo por ti Sasuke ¡ah! -me dijo en un jadeo.

La tome por las caderas y pase mi miembro por su entrada simulando la penetración, esto hizo que ella se desesperara, pero es un castigo bien merecido.

- P-puedes por favor te necesito dentro ¡ah! ¡Sasuke ahora!.-grito más alto por la tortura, pero como tampoco puedo esperar la penetre sin aviso. La necesitaba enseguida. Yo jadee y ella gimió cuando sentí su estreches y cálido interior, todo auto control se fue.

- Nada, ni nadie más puede sentir esto…Sakura… dime que esto es solo mío-le gruñí mientras la embestía haciéndole entender que ella es solo mía.

- Tuyo…solo tuyo…-Me dijo envolviendo sus piernas en mis caderas y enterrando sus talones en mi trasero haciéndome llegar más adentro.

Mordí su cuello, bese sus labios y acaricie cada centímetro de su piel cremosa que tenia a mi alcance, luego pase mis manos a sus pechos que me incitaba hacerles de todo bese saboree y mordí mientras ella gemía y jadeaba mi nombre cada vez mas alto. No podía evitar sentirme rabioso. Aun recordaba lo del vibrador y ese pensamiento posesivo en mi, al saber que algo o alguien más pudiera estar así con mi mujer, me hacia hervir la sangre a tal punto de activar mi Sharingan.

- ¡Sasuke! — dijo cuando sentí que sus paredes empezaban a contraerse.

- Dime quien es el único que puede hacerte esto Sakura, Dime quien es el único que puede hacerte retorcer de placer-le gruñí.

- ¡TU! Oh dios, Sasuke!-dijo mientras sentía como el orgasmo atravesaba su cuerpo.

- Eso es Sakura, Sasuke… Solo Sasuke…-le dije antes de descargar en ella.

Ambos tratábamos de recuperar el aliento pero no sin antes decir.- Y esto es solo el comienzo.

_Wow si se va poner así por un masajeador esto lo hubiera hecho hace mucho.- fue el ultimo pensamiento de Sakura antes de entregarse de nuevo al placer._

* * *

_**Lo se, lo se muy corto jaja pero espero que les guste porfis dejenme rev al menos para saber si les gusto o nop.**_

**Se cuidan =^0^=**

**Editado 12/ Oct / 2011.**


End file.
